When Music Speaks for My Past
by Kage no Hato
Summary: Mai has a dark past the SPR didnt know about. It involves a little boy that calls her mommy. (no i dont think naru's or gene's going to be the dad, I have better plans) There is an abusive and OLDER man. When Naru got back from England to get his life back he wasn't expecting Mai to be performing at her restaurant. let alone rising Kenji. May end up rated M.
1. the meeting

this is actually chapter 2 i haven't wrote ch. 1 yet cuz i wasn't going to update this it was just a radom fan fic. ill write ch.1 if you guys like it flamers welcome

chapter 1

Now that the perfroments is over and everyone was leaving I went to lock up a hour early because singing tonight I just cant put a smile on my face right now then just had to bug me today.

"Mai I want to talk."

"Not happening so might as well go home ."

he didnt like that answer much so he looked irrtaited."Mai,"he growled "looked Ive dealt with a lot more scary men then you so your going to have to do better than have never scared me since I left you so quit trying to make me 'fear' you" i snapped back pissed off that he still wont take the hint."

"oh really now how about we test that out"he said almost laughing."kyle im warning you leave now or-"or what your going to sing or call for 'them' why dont you understand they dont want you, never did. no one wants you except me so why wont you give up."

"never,never would I give myself you to you i'd rather died alone then give up to some scum like you"

"why you"kyle said as he went hit me.i blocked the hit with my left arm and hit him with my right hand. he stumbled back "ohhh i take it your not very pleased I can defend myself huh."

'I took a shot I took it hard you must think im bullet proof but im not you took a swig I took it hard but down here from the ground I see who you are im sick n tried of your attuide im feeling like I dont know you,you tell me that you love me then cut me down...I know you see what your doing to me tell me why'mai sang this part of her song.

" I can tell it has to do with him now."

" who do you think that was for that song has some to do with you, you know that." mai said after a second."not just it has to do wih him to y'know im not the only one that had hurt you ."

"im not going to say your wrong but im not going to say your right you are the only one to phsical hurt me why he mentally hurt me there is a difference. at least his had a meaning or reason behind it and he had some truth while you just do it if I didnt do what you want .I think its time for you to leave"mai added that last part when she notice spr over on the other side of the place and she relized she was talking about naru.

she grabbed kyle by the arms and threw him out "mai wait im-"she shut the door before he could finsh he's usless she walked away from the door she acted like she had not notice S.P.R.; tell bou-san said "congraulations,mai he might have learned hes lesson from that."he was still irratated that he had tried to hit her but was trying to keep him ran up to me "young ladyy what was that about?who was that man ?" ayako demained."look, its over so dont worry about it" mai said as she was starting to walk ayako grabbed my arm."i do worry he can come back" "and if he does, then stay out of it,its none of your buiness."mai said very intinst "i-"ayako started until " just drop it she doesnt like talking about it"yasu the only one that still has contact with mai anymore said."fine but can you atleast say who you and that guy called 'him' is?" masako intervined. "You guys should have got that by the music i was singing tonight any ways do any have any geuss or asometion."

"..."

"really are you really that stupid,'mai sighed' its naru"mai said and walked to the stage mumbling something in english which were lyrics. she started to repeat those words in japanesse but she was singing it so they could understand it.

"Here we are again to day lets see how it's going to be yesterday i was a idiot ,ohh today's a new one he complamented me n now your leaving going away disappering from here I felt like I was starting to understand you even though I knew you didnt care I did. so why you knew how I felt you couldn't even tell me you were leaving you just left..."

Mai finshed the song and every one was worried naru's reaction was going to be and guitly for having not relized it sooner.

"Good you understand now what is it you want and if you didnt want anything then please leave i have other things to do besides talk to you guys."mai said casually like that was normal and a every day thing.

"Geez,mai do we always have to have a reason?any more these day you seem to want nothing to do with us. why is that?" bou-san asked upset. "you dont understand you guys its better if you guys stay away from me things are different then they use to be. So please you dont have a reason please leave" mai said a little more rushed like she was on a time limt.

"Mai,we have a reason i just dont know how you will take it."John said nervously everyone thinks mai hasn't seen naru standing behind them which she didnt really pay mind she was trying to get rid of them.

"well what is it"

"..."

"what is it is someone dying?"

"no just..."

"what!"mai said getting tried of all these stopping in the middle of setences."if you cant finsh your sentence then it must not be that important and i probably wont care so if you would leave i'd be happy,now excuse me i have things to before i-" mai stopped in the middle of her sentnce seeing naru wallk in front of everyone.

"well mai am i really that important that you also had to stop in the middle of your sentence."naru said with a smirk. "I have you know that im highly busy tonight so I could care less your back or-shit"mai said under her breath as she heard the door bell go plan on upsetting them to get them to leave didnt work fast enough.

"Hey who's that?"S.P.R. all asked. to each other as naru watch very just turned around and walked alittle closer.

"Hey, here take this ungratful brat this is the last time i watch the little bastard."the older man said he yanked the little boy by his arm as he shoved him and he just stood there he didn't go to mai ethier.

"So you want nothing to do with him?"mai asked like it was a trick qustion.

"Do i look like i want too."the older man replied like it was ovbious.

"Okay then if thats the case let me ask you this,if you want nothing to do with him then why sign his birth certifacate?even though our not his father."

"i signed because the father doesn't know and you dont even know where the father is ,do you?"

"i do"

"no you dont enless you would have went after him. so he could meet his real father like you never did get to right?"

"I do know where he is at but I dont want him to be any part of kenji's life I dont even want you but he has to have some father figure."

"Then where is he at?"

"Very close,that's all you need to know."

"Well then have him be kenji's father cause im not."the older man as he walked out.

As soon as he left mai bent down as kenji ran to her."mommy,"he said and ran to her arms "I dont want a father anymore...I dont..."he said through he's sobs.

"kenji,"

"Im serious quit trying to find dad quit sending me with that abusive man! " kenji screamed as he got out of his mom arms to look her in the face.

"what do you mean abusive ?" mai said angrily. kenji just lifted up his shrit and there were bruise."oh goodness heavens what happen?" ayako said looked over and notice them and put his shrit down. he looked around to see who was all there,he frose dead in he's tracks as he relize naru standing there.

He simply said "where.." "where?"naru repeated wondering what this boy is talking about kenji looks hard in thought"where...there."he said as he walk to behind the desk where the cash reigster is,he pulled out a photo and brought it to mai. "is that him?" he asked as he pointed to the photo then ;naru. "where you get that?!... and yes that is him."

"what's he's real name ? I know its not naru."

"kazuya, wait how'd you know that i called him naru?" mai says suprised.

"It says naru right here on the back" Kenji said pointing to the black marker on the back that said 'naru'. "ohh okay give me back the picture" mai said; Remembering naru there "Here,"kenji said and handed the photo to her."But you know he looks alot like him."

"who are you talking about?"

"The guy in my dreams he says he knows my father i think i he might be from sprit world."

"that's because there brothers kenji thats why they look alike"mai said trying to dismiss the subject. but failed."wait you mean he's..."kenji said as he went towards naru. "I'm what" naru said. "interesting this will be fun nice to meet you ' ' kenji said "Kenji don't say any thing to kazuya about that or i'll ground you"mai said out of no where."of course not mother its more interesting this way. I cant wait to see what happens when he find out though this is going to be fun "kenji said joyful."when i find out what?" naru said "well that's for you to find out and me to ask your brother."

hey if you like the story let me know and ill keep updating i'm not so sure on this one so i might update soon by idk tell i see how you guys react to it hope it was decent its my 1st story :) and thank you The Queen of Procrastination and NaginiFay for the review i hope this is better!sorry i'm not that good i'm trying though


	2. the past

okay it took a while to update because i was contemplanting on how to go on with the story...but i fixed up chapter 1 my friend Kokoro no Takara on here has also said she would help be my beta reader so hopefully that works out and the lectures to come from that -_-

Ever since that day...The last case...

When I was young i had a brother named Kei. He was younger than me and my world. Everybody knows my story or so they think.  
my dad died from debt couldn't pay the men he hired to kid nap and kill me and my brother. My brother he was so brave at 14 years old he died to save his sister. we were kidnapped they gave us a choice one lives ;but one we both offered ourselfs they decided after a little fun they choose who would stay to meet there demise.

They raped me 15 years old they took my only innocents I had they thought it would be funny to make my brother have 'fun'...without protection.  
After that they decided there was no use for me any more I was good to go. Stopping somewhere to throw me off I started to fight against the pain in my body telling me to stop. ' I can't leave Kei...never..' with my fighting I did not realize the knife in the leaders hand he stabbed me in the stomach. "This is so no babies come out of is if you even survive." he then let me go and I fell out of the black van and into the street but before everything backed out I heard the death screams of my baby brother Kei. and a orphanage.

When I woke up I was in the hospital. They told me I was pregnant with whom ever was the last person to rape me baby. They asked if I wanted to keep it and since it was the last part of my brother to this world I decided to keep it. To this day i'm surprised at how they saved Kenji. That orphanage's owner came to visit me asking if i wanted to get rid of my past get a new one ; and try to live my life peacefully so that's where Mai Taniyama was reborn.

Then a few years later I met Naru. You how that went down. But right before Naru left he took a case.; The case was Kei's soul. Naru said that there was no soul he could find because I delt with him on my own. Every one wondered where i was the whole time but I refuse to tell them I told Kei about his son and everything I didn't get him to move on at all. I just put him at peace; Although he prefers to watched over Kenji and am very up set with him not telling me about that bastard abusing my son. But after that case Naru left and I disappeared...

i know this is very short but i wanted to put this up to see if you approve of the past. if there is something you want made, a hint of couples or reminds me do any of you want romance in this story on the side line or no? up to you on that one. let me know if you think its to dark and if i did okay on my grammer and paragraphing on the last chapter. i will up date soon and i willl not take as long as last time now that i have free time and a good imagination if any ones in to yaoi im about to put up some souleater yaoi's and i also have one of my own im thinking of turning into a fanfic


	3. the confrontation

Alright chapter 3 ill do names at the end

Now that I got Kenji to bed I thought it would be a good thing to go out there and explain a few things. When I walk out there they were all just sitting around a round table waiting for I took my sit they all stared at me expecting an answer to everything;But I sit there waiting for them to make there move before I choose my course of action.

"Mai what is all of this,i mean you've in a good way keeping secrets, no contact, hell keeping silent too. "

'No one understands this; no one...'

"im sorry but i have nothing to say.."

"bullshit! Mai your like my little sister how can you say that I just want some answers." Bou-san screamed.

"Answers you don't need to hear you wouldn't understand no one does only the davis's understand only they understand what happened so quit asking!" Mai said without thinking and she with she would have;to late now to regret.

"I think its time you guys go " Naru said sternly;leaving no room for argument. When they all left he turned to Mai. He was going to get some answers one way or another.

"Mai,-i think its time for you to go as well."Mai interrupted suddenly. Naru started again "Mai, what about my parents have to do with your kid you have or any thing else for that matter."Naru said he realize Lin had left 'when had that happened?'

"Not just your parents..."Naru strained to hear her." :...Gene too he knows better than anyone speaking of he is the one that help me keep my baby."

now completely confused naru just looked at her. Waiting for more. "How..."is all he could say Mai looking straight into he eye she said in a dead she was'nt even there."when i was pregnant with Kenji, I fell down a flight of stairs and right before I hit the ground and on my stomach he caught me to where I landed on my back after that your brother died. He always checked on you ask me he is the closes father figure to Kenji and he doesn't seem to mind."

"who is the father?" Naru was just stunned by what he just heard. Mai knew Gene when alive!?

"Kei,Taniyama Kei. Before you ask no were not married and this is my real name so as he..." Mai was nervous with her next works what order to put them in. "he was my younger brother..." Mai let the words sink in. Naru didn't know what to say. "Mai,That's-" sick I know not like it was are choice it was either that or death on the spot.I wouldn't have minded either way but Kei he wanted at least one of us to come out alive and that would be why i sit before you now,With Kenji. and I refuse to answer any more of your stupid question it's getting late and Lin is waiting for you Good night Kazuya." Mai turned to go to her room when "Wait ! " Naru grabbed her wrist and turned her around."Does this mean my brother is still here." Mai was shocked at the quick movements. But quickly composed her self . "well Naru who slow today , i thought Kenji answered that question for you when he told you to go ask your brother for answers"Mai said with a smirk.  
Now if you will excuse me i have to get up early and you know better than anyone when it comes to sleep. Mai turned and left the room after giving Naru a soft smile leaving him to digest this new information.

thank you for followling -Ander-j-l,Gaara girls, Jaz-147,Ya iateyoursocks -so what  
thank you for reviewing-RieveVonBielefeld-YuunaSouma, NaginiFay, THe Queen of Procrashination (ps i love your stories)  
btw sorry so short but im not sure where to go?any ideas ?i normally just sit for hours and write any/every thing that comes to mind dont be afraid to speak your mind including when im goinng over the top.;) later


	4. The talk,and Kenji's power

thank you RiverVonBielefeld-YuunaSouma for this chapters idea.

'When we go on a case. we go on a don't baby sit.' Naru was fuming to him self he was so use to old times that he gave out the usual orders;and was now stuck watching Kenj in the .

'It wouldn't be so bad if Kenji didn't make things awkward. He just sat is no problem i could go about it and ignore him like i do to every one else. But he just looked at me not trying to start a conversation or anything and it makes things am i suppose to focus!' Naru thought to him self.

"what do you want." Naru finally snapped, glaring at Kenji with pure annoyance.

"Nothing at all" Kenji stated boredly." Just wondering what was so great about you?"

" what do you mean?"

"well..." Kenji started " Everybody talks of you so greatly. But mom she sends mixed signals and I'm not sure why. But on the other hand your brother; He still looks up to you even when he is died. it makes me wonder whats so great about to have every one;even your team look up to I see is a guy named kazuya trying to find reason in he live and get my mom to forgive him,am I right?

"Kenji- Don't worry iI wont say any thing I wouldn't mind getting to know you a little better so when the time comes I'll be ready to except you as my you have to except who my dad is, before my mom will let you be her boyfriend. But right now is not the time to be dealing with things after every thing that happened with my legal father she less then willing to let someone so 'cold- hearted' in our family" Kenji stated.

"But your brother told me to give you a chance if we ever met so nice to meet you , potential dad."

"Um..." Naru didn't know what to say only looking at me for the last hour and he knew everything I was thinking 'how...'. Naru closed his mouth and got he's composer back before grabbing the hand the awaiting hand and shaking it.

"Kenji, what are you guys doing?" Mai asked as she rounded the corner she had a feeling Kenji did some thing with the way Naru looked then it hit her."Kenji you didn't...did you?"

Naru now looking at her confused while Kenji smile never left his her the answer she needed. "Kenji didn't iI tell you to not use your power just because your you inherited that from your father,He would be upset knowing you did that ! Not to mention you did it to Naru. didn't I tell you to pacifically stay out of Naru's?!

"Power?...what type of power?" Naru asked nervously.

" I can read people mind's. cool right "Kenji stated cheerfully "But don't worry your thoughts won't left me mind my lips are sealed. But next time do your work Instead of thinking those things alrighty?"

Naru was shocked to say the lease. Now he would have to watch himself around the kid. Naru didn't like that...

well RiverVonBielefeld-YuunaSouma did it lead to your exceptions?hope it did or do you want another incounter with them...by the way i plan to make the chapter longer...


	5. the helping hand ?

That kid can read my mind?

After that that all that ran through my mind. I didn't even realize Mai walked off with Kenji.

"Kenji what did I tell you about using your dads powers! I told you to use them around the group. and to make sure Naru did not find out and what do you do? You go and tell him not only that you used them on him !"

" but why can't I use them on Naru? It's not like he knows who dad is ."

"your wrong..." Mai said so low that Kenji barely detected the tears in her eyes " Naru ...is the one that helped your dad. He thinks your dad has passed on and if he finds out that he is still here who knows what he will do.I know what happens to wandering souls and why he does his job but... I don't know what i would do if he found out I know i always went along with Naru in the past no matter how dangerous or stupid his ideas sounded but... if he tries to take Kei away from me..us I won't hesitate to go against him."

"mom..." Kenji sounded so desperate; Mai finally broke the tears she had been holding in throughout her speech came out.

Lin who was listening this whole time slowly came out from behind the corner and watched as Mai collapsed in her son's awaiting arms. he then spoke up.

"I'll help..." They both looked at him confused and surprised. " I'll help but you need to tell me everything that's going on...that includes who kenji's father,Kei is. And why Naru can not know about this. and how he died."

"alright ..." Mai said worried she made a mistake trusting the closes person to Naru and also the chance of ruining the group with one simple but big choice of trusting.

I had just got done telling Lin about Kei and everything that has happened. he had his poker face on but in those eyes deep in those eyes i could see shock sorrow confusion and guilt.

" I see" Lin drew out his reply. wishing he could find the answer to resolve this mess with out breaking his word to keep it from Naru.

"well, Mai i never expected you to have a past like...that."

" No one every does..."

"so, would you like to tell me what this past is ? or how bout why you are in a room all by yourselves not working and forgetting about the cameras we set up earlier."

They turned around to see who the new voice belong to when they met cold blue eyes. hidden with what look like betrayal.

"Naru..."

sorry guys for the super late update i will up date again real soon i been busy and also didn't know how to do the next chapter so i will make the next chapter super long i was going to for this one but i want to get some thing up there for u guys any ideas let me know and do u like Lin being the one Mai goes too let me know what u think


	6. note

hey guys i need to know what u would like for this story do u want a short story or carry it out i have idea for either but i need ur review to know which way to go... so please review me n let me know so i can get the stories next chapter out ...


End file.
